


Bath Time Mishaps

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Older, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shiro and Lance take a nice relaxing bubble bath together.





	Bath Time Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayochins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kayochins).



> This was a fic that was owed way too long ago but I finally decided to write it for Risa's (@kayochins on twitter, they have really cute art and love Shiro go follow them) birthday! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it dude.

Lance gently lowered himself into the warm water of his bathtub that was nearly filled to the brim with bubbles.    
  
His was nervous, but why was he nervous? It was a bath and water was his element. But his nervousness was like Pop Rocks in his stomach, little bubbles of anxiety that bubbled to life and it only got worse when the door swung open.   
  
Shiro entered the room and shut the door behind him. All he had around him was a towel that he was struggling to keep around his waist.    
  
“Okay, long legs, let me in too,” Shiro chuckled, dropping his towel and causing Lance to look away with his face flushed.     
  
Gently pushing the curtain more open, Shiro slid himself in behind Lance, letting his legs stretch out on either side of him.    
  
Lance shuffled back in the water to lean his back against Shiro’s chest. He was  _ way _ too tense and Shiro caught that, but wrapped his arms around him, anyway.    
  
Flinching, Lance tried his best to relax until he felt lips pressing to the back of his neck.    
  
“Shhh... relax, Lance…” Shiro whispered, his lips brushing against the copper toned boy’s neck.    
  
Nodding stiffly, Lance pressed himself fully back against his chest, letting his shoulders drop.    
  
“Are you flushed because the water’s too hot or because of me?” Shiro teased, his lips moving to blow on Lance’s ear.    
  
Lance jumped away from him, putting a hand over his ear and letting out a surprised noise.    
  
“Hey, hey I was just kidding. Come back,” Shiro pouted, reaching out his arms as Lance slowly lowered himself back down.    
  
“You dork,” Lance mumbled, rubbing his cheeks before fully relaxing against Shiro’s chest, eyes closing.    
  
“You think being married to you for almost a year now you wouldn’t be so nervous around me still,” Shiro gently took Lance’s left hand with his own, the gold wedding bands clicking against each other.    
  
“Because you’re still super hot,” Lance unconnected their hands, flipping himself over so he could see Shiro’s face while they laid chest to chest. He wrapped his fingers up with Shiro’s once again.    
  
“And you’re still my sharpshooter,” Shiro replied, pressing his lips to Lance’s ring.    
  
Lance, in turn, did the same, their hands connected and foreheads pressed together.    
  
While the two were distracted, Shiro managed to gather up a bunch of bubbles and put them on top of Lance’s head.    
  
“Hey, not fair!” Lance protested, trying to brush the bubbles off while gathering up some of his own to give Shiro a beard.    
  
While the two tussled, the water started spilling out, covering the floor but the couple didn’t care. They were having fun splashing around in the suds.    
  
The two heard a loud thud outside the door but chose to ignore it, getting each other’s hair covered in water and bubbles.    
  
“Lance! Shiro! The hallway is soaked!” Keith hissed from outside the door, his tone full of rage. Obviously the loud noise from before was him falling.    
  
They both were silent, looking at each other before bursting into laughter.    
  
Keith groaned from outside the door and walked away to dry off.    
  
“Maybe we should get out and clean that up,” Shiro suggested, Lance instantly pressing his face into his chest.     
  
“It’s warm in here, though. The blizzard out there that Keith is causing is going to be so cooooollllld,” Lance complained, wrapping his noodle arms around Shiro’s neck.    
  
“But think about it, after this we can wrap ourselves in blankets and cuddle under the stars,” Shiro suggested, leaning forward and pressing kisses to Lance’s nose, cheeks and forehead.    
  
“Oooh, that sounds nice... can we drink ‘Altean hot chocolate’?” Lance asked, sitting himself up.    
  
“If you want to. I haven’t acquired a taste for it yet,” Shiro chuckled, pushing himself up and getting out. He helped Lance out so he wouldn't slip on the mess of water they made.    
  
Lance wandered over to the cabinet and pressed the buttons for it to open, the door sliding open to reveal the towels inside.Taking one out for himself, he tossed one to Shiro so they could cover themselves. He then reached back in and took out all the others to clean up the water.    
  
“Can’t we just leave this for Coran?” Lance groaned, throwing a few towels on the ground and sliding them around with his feet to gather up any water.    
  
“You haven’t changed,” Shiro laughed, going out into the hall and setting down towels where Keith had slipped.    
  
Shiro appeared with his collection and did the same. They left the bathroom together, fingers linked as they set off to cuddle beneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Follow me on Twitter @shirrxtakashii)


End file.
